Unguarded
by NocturneBlack
Summary: "'You know who I am,' she said, not a question but a statement of fact. 'I've seen you staring at me,' she went on, a triumphant smirk gracing her features. 'I— I'm sorry,' he stammered quickly. Color rushed to his face and he felt his palms getting sweaty. 'I didn't say it bothers me,' she replied coolly." A modern-day Maiko AU. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a modern day AU Mai/Zuko fic that started as a one shot. Writing Mai and Zuko as modern day teens was really fun, and it quickly became a multi-chaptered fic. It would be great to hear what you think, dear readers :)

* * *

Zuko sat in class, absentmindedly staring at the back of the head of the girl sitting in front of him.

_She has really nice hair, _he thought, not paying any attention to the voice of the teacher droning on about algebra. Her hair, pinned into two perfectly formed buns, was shiny and deep black. She reached a hand up and scratched the back of her neck, brushing the stiff white collar of her uniform shirt.

_Nice skin too, _he thought, just before the bell rang. He realized he was still staring at her, this girl whose name he didn't even know, when she turned and looked at him. She raised an eyebrow, taking in his dazed expression, before her lips tilted up into a small, barely noticeable smile. Before he could say anything she got up from her desk and left.

He spent the rest of the week staring at her during algebra, catching glimpses of her in the halls, and trying to learn who she hung around with. He learns that her name is Mai, and somehow it fits her so well, with her thick bangs and cool, sharp eyes. She was quiet and reserved. Her smooth ivory face was always composed in a stoic expression. When she did smile it was small; she never showed her teeth. The eyes beneath her black bangs remained cool and distant. While most would find her aloof and overly apathetic, Zuko was intrigued by her mysterious demeanor.

On Friday he snuck out to the parking lot to smoke a cigarette and discovered her there, doing the same. He smiled to himself, considering it the perfect opportunity to talk to her.

"Hey," he said, hoping he sounded as nonchalant as possible. She nodded toward him.

"Could I get a light?" he asked.

She produced a lighter from the pocket of the black leather jacket she wore. He leaned forward, letting the small flame light the end of his cigarette.

He inhaled as he looked toward the sky, thinking it might start to rain soon.

"You're Mai right? You're in my algebra class," he said, feeling irrationally nervous.

"You know who I am," she said, not a question but a statement of fact. "I've seen you staring at me," she went on, a triumphant smirk gracing her features.

"I— I'm sorry," he stammered quickly. Color rushed to his face and he felt his palms getting sweaty.

"I didn't say it bothers me," she replied coolly.

He could do nothing but stand there like a gaping fool as he watched her retreating form head back inside.

Later that night as he ate dinner with Iroh he couldn't help but smile over his bowl of noodles.

"What's got you so happy?" his uncle asked with a laugh.

Zuko blushed. "It's nothing."

The following Tuesday she caught up with him as he was leaving school.

"Do you live near Hayashi Park?" she asked, her hands deep in the pockets of her leather jacket.

"Yeah. How did you–?"

"I saw you get on the city bus at that stop a while ago. You're kind of hard to miss," she said, that slight smile still on her face.

He realized she was referring to the scar that covered his left eye and was momentarily shocked. But the ease with which she mentioned it put him at ease, and he smiled back.

"Anyway," she continued, "I live just a few blocks from there, and… do you want to walk together?" she cast her eyes downward.

"Yeah," he answered, beaming now.

"So, have you always lived here in the city?" she asked as they walked along the sidewalk together.

"My whole life," he answered. "You?"

"No, my family just moved here last year. My dad got promoted at his boring government desk job."

"Do you have any siblings?" he asked, trying to make small talk and get to know the girl who constantly occupied his thoughts.

"A little brother. Tom-Tom. He's only two. What about you?"

"I…" he paused, unsure of how to answer that question. "I have a sister. She's a year younger than us."

"Oh, does she go to school with us?"

"No. She, uh, she's in a mental hospital," he said quietly. He wasn't sure why he told her this. Only a few of his friends (not that he had many) knew about Azula, yet for some reason he felt as though he could trust Mai completely.

"Shit, I'm sorry," she said with sincerity, and stopped walking. He stopped as well.

"It's fine," he said. They walked the rest of the way in a somewhat uncomfortable silence, breaking it only to say goodbye when they reached his street.

Zuko awoke the next morning, springing from bed when he saw the time on the clock near his bed. He dressed quickly, rushing through the kitchen and out the apartment door, yelling to his uncle that he was late. He stopped abruptly when he got to the doors of the lobby.

Just outside of the entrance stood Mai, wearing her leather jacket with a pair of dark jeans. She also wore a pair of sunglasses, and a cigarette dangled from her lips.

Zuko pushed open the door and stepped in to the sunshine. It was a beautiful fall day.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you wearing your uniform?" he asked, utterly confused.

"Today is the first nice day in weeks," she explained. "There is no way in hell I'm staying in that dumb school all day, stuck in a bunch of boring classes, and listening to a bunch of teachers I can't stand."

"So you're skipping?" he asked, already growing excited. She nodded. "And you want me to skip with you?"

"Duh," she said with an eye roll and a smile.

"I'm in," he said. "Where do you want to go?"

"The beach," she answered immediately. "It's perfect outside and no one will be there during school hours."

Minutes later they stood at the nearest bus stop. Zuko felt his heart racing.

_She came to my apartment, to get me to skip school with her._

He couldn't believe it. She had to like him, even if it was only a little.

They boarded the bus and sat next to one another. Mai pushed her sunglasses onto her head and turned to face him.

"This will be fun," she said, her eyes alight. He smiled and nodded his agreement.

"Do you often stand outside of people's apartment to drag them away from school?" he teased.

"Nope. Just for you," she replied. Zuko's heart soared.

A half hour later they arrived at the beach. Mai sat down on the sand and took off her jacket. She was wearing a thin black t shirt, and Zuko realized that it was the first time he had seen her in anything other than long sleeves. He sat down beside her.

"Can I ask you something personal?" she asked.

"Sure," he said, already knowing what her question would be.

"Why is your sister in a mental hospital? How long has she been there?"

He breathed a slight sigh of relief. He feared she would have asked him how he got his scar.

"As for why, there are a number of reasons." He paused, thinking of how to phrase his answer. "Azula had always shown signs of psychopathy, even when we were little kids. My parents just didn't realize it was a mental disorder. My mom knew she had behavioral issues, she just didn't know how bad it was," he sighed again. Beside him Mai looked at him carefully, intrigued by his words.

"She was always manipulative. She never seemed to care if she hurt someone's feelings. She was able to make friends— hell, she came off as charming and likeable most of the time— but she felt no real emotional attachment to them. She was cruel," he paused.

"Things got really bad when our mom died. Azula was eleven, I was twelve. She lost it. She went into a fit and physically attacked my uncle when he told us. Our father had to restrain her. He and my uncle took her to the hospital the next day. She's been there for four years now." He turned to her and saw sadness in her eyes.

"Zuko, I…" she began.

"You don't have to say anything," he said quickly. She nodded wordlessly. The waves crashed against the shore. The two of them sat in the sun, staring out at the ocean. After a few moments Mai took his hand in hers, lacing her fingers with his.

* * *

**A/N: **Please review! There is more to come (and more romance)!


	2. Chapter 2

From that day at the beach onward, Zuko and Mai spent excessive amounts of time together, both during school and outside of it. When he asked her if she missed hanging out with her regular group of friends, she told him she didn't have one.

"I have one true friend," she said as they ate lunch together. "Her name is Ty Lee. She's the polar opposite of me— bubbly, talks all the time, wears a horrid amount of pink— but we've been friends since we were five and it seems to work. She lives two hours away."

Zuko took in Mai as she sat before him, a dark purple hoodie over her white uniform shirt, all dark colors and an aura of total apathy. He imagined her next to a girl in all pink and he chuckled aloud.

"And you? I only ever see you talking to that tall skinny kid with the wild hair."  
Zuko laughed again. "That's Chen. He's a pretty odd guy. He works in my uncle's tea shop."

"Okay," she said, looking irate, "how have you never before mentioned that your uncle owns a tea shop? You see me drinking tea every day!"

Zuko frowned.

"I guess you're right," he mused. She rolled her eyes.

"You are such a goof sometimes," she said.

"You should come over tonight," he said. "My uncle can make us tea."

Mai looked taken aback for a moment. For a split second Zuko feared he had come across as much too forward, that just because a girl held your hand didn't mean she _liked_ you, and that he had possibly ruined what was turning into the best friendship he'd ever had by inviting her to his apartment. Then she smiled.

Hours later the two of them sat at his small kitchen table, Iroh sitting across from them, drinking from cups filled with his finest oolong tea.

"How do you like it?" Iroh asked Mai.

"It's wonderful," she replied.

"So tell me Mai, are you the reason my nephew seems so happy all of a sudden?"

Zuko choked on his tea, his face turning scarlet. Mai and Iroh both laughed.

"Well," said Iroh, rising from the table, "I think that answers my question! I'd better be off to bed now. Zuko, be sure to walk Mai home within the hour."

Zuko and Mai bid him a good night. Iroh reached his bedroom and closed the door with a soft click.

"Your uncle is really nice," Mai said, choosing not to address his embarrassment. "And this tea really is fantastic."

"I'm glad you like it," Zuko replied.

"Were you not as happy before you met me?" she asked, looking imploringly in to his eyes.

"You could say that," he replied, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

"I'm not trying to pry, and you can tell me to shut up if I'm overstepping my bounds here, but… is there a reason why you live with your uncle instead of your father?"

Zuko's eyes snapped to hers, flashing at her words. He stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

Mai said nothing, waiting for him to continue.

"I told you my mom died when I was twelve," he began. She nodded. "My parents…didn't have the best relationship. My mom never liked the way my father disciplined me and my sister. He believed that harsh punishments were for our own good. He always saw me as a failure. I could never be good enough for him. He— he would hit me sometimes. Nothing bad, nothing I couldn't handle…until my mom died. Without her there to defend me, to protect me, he got worse. And once, when hitting me wasn't enough for him…" he trailed off, his voice inaudible, his hand moving on its own accord to reach up and touch the marred flesh covering his eye.

"Zuko…" Mai said quietly, tears shining in her eyes. "How did you get your scar?"

Zuko met her gaze. He drew in a breath.

"My father burned me."

Mai's hands clutched one another in her lap. She did not know what to say to him, this boy who had endured so much pain.

"The day after it happened, my uncle came over and saw me, my face covered with a dirty bandage. He took me to the hospital. They were able to save my vision in that eye. After that he took me home with him. I haven't seen or spoken to my father since."

"Well is he in prison?" Mai asked.

Zuko shook his head.

"He's a very powerful man. The head of his own company. He has friends in all the right places in this city. He's done worse and gotten away with it."

Mai felt anger bubbling inside her. For someone to do such a thing to their own child…

Zuko looked as though he was near tears, so for reasons unknown to her, Mai reached out to him and cupped the scared side of his face with her hand. He flinched. She stroked the uneven, damaged skin with her thumb.

"It's ugly," he whispered. His eyes were closed.

"I don't think it's ugly. I don't think you're ugly," she said. He opened his golden eyes and stared in to hers, as if searching for some kind of truth. He leaned forward and kissed her.

Mai responded immediately, bringing her other hand up to his face while working her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her out of her chair and in to his lap.

His lips were demanding and bruising against her. She didn't seem to mind. Instead she opened her mouth, and he felt a rush of warmth course through his blood when her tongue brushed against his.

She pulled back for a moment, her chest heaving.

"Can we go to your room?" she asked.

He nodded vigorously and walked her down to the very end of the hall and in to his room, shutting the door softly behind them. He had never had a girl in his room before. He was sixteen; before he met Mai he had only experienced fleeting crushes and passing interest in his female classmates. He didn't know what to expect.

Luckily, Mai seemed to know exactly what she wanted. As soon as the door was closed she resumed kissing him, pressing her body flush against his and tangling her fingers in his hair. She guided them to his bed. She lied back against his pillow, her eyes inviting him to join her. He moved so that his body was over hers and began kissing her neck. A soft moan escaped from her lips, causing a surge of heat to course through Zuko's blood. He vaguely noticed that she took off her hoodie at some point as his hands moved over the soft, pale skin of her arms, while his lips moved against hers.

"Zuko," she whispered as his hands slid underneath her shirt and across her stomach. He pulled back from her, a questioning look in his eyes.

"Am I the first girl you've ever kissed?" she asked, her face an unreadable mask.

He nodded, color rising in his cheeks.

"Well you're quite good at it," she said.

He laughed. She brought his head down to her lips to continue, but he pulled away slightly.

"Mai… I should walk you home. It's getting late. Your parents are probably worried."

"They probably haven't even noticed I'm not there," she muttered.

Before he could ask her about that remark she rolled out from underneath him and off his bed.

"You're right. Let's go," she said, putting on her hoodie.

Minutes later the two of them were walking along the street, guided by the orange glow of streetlamps. Zuko was curious to see where Mai lived. As they continued walking Zuko quickly noticed that they were entering one of the wealthy neighborhoods of the city. He looked around, taking in the large, expensive homes.

"You live here?" he asked incredulously.

"Yep," she answered. Zuko noticed there was a slight edge to her voice.

Finally they reached her home, a large two story house with a spacious porch out front.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Mai said, grabbing hold of the front of his jacket. He nodded. She pressed a firm kiss to his lips before pulling away and walking to her front door.

Zuko made sure she was inside before turning and walking home.

That night he lay in his bed, the lights turned off but not ready for sleep. His fingers danced over his scar as he thought about her words.

"_I don't think it's ugly. I don't think you're ugly."_

He wondered how it could be so easy for her to accept in him the things with which he struggled the most. He wondered how it was so easy for him to let her in to his heart, when it was usually so difficult for him to connect with people.

He fell asleep thinking about the feeling of her hands and lips.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Soo I'm not sure if anyone is actually reading this story, but I'm still writing it! If you are reading, thank you, and let me know what you think in a review!**

* * *

The harsh winds of winter came all too soon for Zuko, who wanted only to revel in the warmth of Mai. The two soon became inseparable from one another, often seen together in hallways and after class. At Iroh's insistence, Zuko had even taken Mai out a couple times, once to a movie and once to a sushi restaurant. Despite their ever-growing closeness and the increasing amount of time they spent together, Zuko had yet to step inside Mai's house. He knew that she had a less than perfect relationship with her mother and that she rarely saw her father due to his high profile job with the government. He didn't discover the whole truth of her turbulent home life until he actually stepped foot in her house.

It was a Friday when she passed him the note in algebra.

_I have the house to myself tonight. Come over at 8._

Zuko smiled before crumpling the note and pushing it into his pocket.

At 7:45 Zuko rushed past Iroh, determined to leave without his uncle's bothersome questions.

"I'm going to Mai's. I'll be back by 11," Zuko said, knowing full well that his uncle would be asleep by 9 and he could probably stay out as long as he wanted.

"Wait a minute!" cried Iroh. "Are you meeting her parents?"

"Uh, yeah…" Zuko lied; he didn't want his uncle to know they'd be alone together.

"Here," Iroh began, moving into the kitchen. He picked up a small canister of loose leaf jasmine tea and handed it to his nephew.

"Take this. It's always wise to bring a gift when meeting a girl's parents."

Zuko thanked his uncle before rushing out the door.

Mai was waiting for him out on the porch when he arrived at the large and impressive house.

"It's so cold, what are you doing outside?" he asked, wrapping his arms around her thin frame.

"Waiting for you," she whispered, her lips inches from his. Her eyes sparkled with desire.

He leaned forward to bring his lips to hers. She kissed him with a passion and urgency that made him stumble backward and pull away slightly.

"We're really alone?" he asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"Yes. All night. My parents and Tom-Tom are out of town until tomorrow night."

She kissed him again. "You can stay over if you want," she added between placing kisses to his neck. His heart raced at the thoughts that those words brought to his mind.

"Let's go inside," he said with a smile.

Mai's house was even more impressive on the inside than it was from the outside. She took him on a dizzying tour, through high ceilinged rooms with wood paneled walls and ornate furniture and wall hangings. At last they arrived at her room. Deep red walls contrasted a pale gold bedspread. His eyes took in her dresser, littered with items both common to a teenaged girl's possessions— such as assorted makeup and hair combs— and uncommon— namely, a set of knives with ivory blades and intricately carved wooden handles. They lay in an ornate wooden display box.

Before he could ask about them she had resumed kissing him, her hands eagerly tugging at his coat. She pushed it off his shoulders and it fell to the floor. He mimicked the action on her, taking off her hoodie to reveal a grey tank top that left the bottom half of her stomach exposed. Zuko sucked in his breath as his hands tentatively moved over the exposed skin and he felt a familiar tightness in his jeans. Mai grasped the bottom of his t shirt and lifted it up and off of him. Her hands roamed over the sleek muscle of his abdomen. Zuko held her face in his hands and crushed his lips against hers. Before long Mai removed her own top, revealing a black lace bra that just barely covered her small breasts. A half-suppressed groan escaped from Zuko's lips.

Immediately he thought of the foil-wrapped condom that was tucked away in his wallet. A few weeks ago his uncle had given him a pack, and Zuko thought he would die of mortifying embarrassment. Now, however, as he lay on Mai's bed, the bare skin of his abdomen flush against hers, he was thankful for his uncle's knowing preparedness. He and Mai had never explicitly discussed the possibility of having sex with one another, though the thought had undoubtedly crossed both teens' minds in the midst of all the time they spent together in Zuko's bedroom. Once he had experimentally slipped a hand beneath the waistband of her pants, his fingers grazing her hip bone. "Not yet," she had said with a cryptic smile.

She was on top of him now, her lips moving over his chest as her hands undid the button and zipper of his jeans. She pulled them down his legs so that he was clad in nothing but a pair of grey boxer briefs.

Feeling daring, he flipped them so that he was atop her. He rained kisses on her neck and chest, moving down until his lips met the soft curve of the tops of her breasts. His hands traveled down her sides until they were tugging at the black leggings she wore. He sat back and took in the sight of her, now wearing nothing but her underwear.

His eyes roamed upward until they bored in to hers. He didn't look away when he told her she was beautiful. Wordlessly she sat up and unpinned her hair so that it fell down her back, a thick curtain of black. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She hesitated.

"Do you have a condom?" she asked. Zuko nodded quickly and jumped from the bed, pulling his wallet from the pocket of his discarded jeans. He placed the single condom on her bedside table, now knowing full-well that they would be using it.

Mai slid the straps of her bra down her arms until it, too, fell from her. Zuko could feel his erection straining against the fabric of his boxers. His hands moved over her breasts, his thumbs brushing against her reddish brown nipples. He kissed her all over. He continued to tell her how beautiful she was. Once they were both completely naked his mind seemed to be overcome by a hazy fog of lust. When he thought back to that night a few precise moments would stick out in his memory. He remembered that after he put the condom on he asked her if she had done this before. When she told him she hadn't he had been secretly glad; he was taken with the idea that the moments to come would be things they had only ever shared with one another. He remembered vividly the feeling of entering her for the first time. He remembered lowering his head to kiss her lips and neck as he moved inside her. He remembered the feeling of her small hands clutching his back. He remembered the sounds she made— the short, breathy gasps that were so different from the usual soft moans. He remembered the way he felt when it was over, lying in her bed while she cleaned herself up in the bathroom. More than anything he remembered being overcome with the thought and feeling that he loved her when she returned from the bathroom and immediately curled up beside him, her head resting on his chest.

She looked up at him, her lips curving in to a small smile.

"That was nice," she said. He laughed. It was typical for her to say something so concise.

"I think it was more than nice," he replied, still feeling out of breath. She chuckled against his chest.

"What are those knives for?" he asked, his eyes once again falling on the blades displayed on her dresser.

"I have a small collection of ornamental throwing knives," she said, looking slightly sheepish.

"How could you keep such a strange fact about yourself from me?" he laughed. She laughed with him.

"I didn't want to freak you out," she explained.

"I don't think you could freak me out," he said. The smile on her face slipped a bit.

"I don't know…" she hesitated before looking in to his eyes. "I'm a lot more messed up than you think I am."

A look of confusion crossed Zuko's face. "Well, surely you can't be any more messed up than me. I mean I have the evidence right on my face," he said lightly. She smiled for a brief moment. Without taking her warm grey eyes off of his golden ones, she took his hand and moved it to the soft flesh of the back of her thigh. He was confused until he realized what he was touching. Etched in to her skin were numerous crisscrossing raised scars.

"Are you freaked out now?" she asked, and he swore he saw tears forming in her eyes.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" he asked. He felt saddened and angered.

"I haven't done it in nearly a year now," she said softly. "I haven't told you much about my parents for a reason; they hate me."

He waited for her to say more.

"They don't care about me. My mother has always wanted me to be some perfect princess, and I've never lived up to her expectations. She's verbally abusive; she's never had a problem telling me how much of a disappointment I am, even when I was little. My father likes to pretend I don't exist."

He reached for her and pulled her against his chest.

"It's not a family. I feel like I don't even have a family. I— I have no one," she said, and he could tell from both the sound of her voice and the wetness on his chest that she was crying now.

He rubbed circles into her back as he spoke.

"You have me," he said. And he meant it.


End file.
